X The Lost Viking X
by lunaelupus
Summary: Hiccup goes on a fishing trip with the other dragon riders, but when a storm hits they are separated. Hiccup lands in Scotland where he soon meets Merida.
1. The Storm

**Hey everyone~**

**This is my very first fanfiction ever, so be kind please. I plan to do more in the future, but for now I'll just work on this one.**

**Now enjoy reading. ^_^**

* * *

**x Hiccup x**

Hiccup woke to the sunlight streaming through his window. He blinked sleepily at the blurry figure above his head. It took him a second to realize it was Toothless staring down at him with curious eyes. He wondered how long the dragon had been there staring at him. He shrugged the thought aside. He sat up thinking it strange that he had woken up later than normal. It was probably because he spent most of the night in the cove with Astrid.

He blushed thinking about how they had laid together in the grass holding hand and watching the stars. They had talked about the most random things half the night, but it had been great none the less.

It had been about 6 months since they started dating. Astrid was actually the one who had to ask Hiccup out in the end. Every time he went to ask her he had clammed up and get really nervous, so she had saved him the trouble. They both enjoyed going on little outings together. Usually it was to the cove where Hiccup had meet Toothless or long flights on their dragons.

Thinking of the dragons reminded him that he had to go out with everyone and their dragons today. His dad had asked him a few days ago if he and the others could go out and get some fish for the village. The ships had been damaged recently and since winter was so close the village needed more fish to get them though the rough winter that was coming up.

Hiccup dragged himself from his bed and his thoughts. He patted Toothless on the head. "Morning boy. Ready to get to work?" Toothless nodded his head. Hiccup laughed. "Alright. Lets get going then." He hopped up on Toothless, secured his feet in the stirrups, and took off.

He headed straight for the dragon training arena. Astrid, Snotout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were already there.

Hiccup landed and walked over to the others.

"What took you so long," Snotlout asked giving Hiccup a look of disgust, "We've been waiting here for ages."

"Oh please, Snotlout. You just got here two minutes before he did," Astrid exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it was a very long two minutes," he said indignantly.

"Sorry, I was late guys. I slept in later than usual," Hiccup said apologetically.

"It's okay, Hiccup we understand," Astrid said smiling at him. Then she kissed him on the cheek, "Come on, lets go."

Hiccup blushed and walked over to Toothless. Toothless gave him one of his funny little grins. Hiccup ignored him and hopped on. Everyone else was already on their their dragons.

He and Toothless left the arena and flew upwards with the others right behind him. They flew out toward the sea. It was a perfect day for fishing. The sky was mostly clear and there was only a slight breeze blowing.

They flew out for about two hours or so till they came cross a huge swarm of fish. The sky was a little darker than it had been and the wind was starting to pick up but Hiccup didn't really think any thing about it. They took turns diving toward the water and scooping up large amounts of fish with the baskets they had brought along.

They were almost finished when the storm hit. As they had been fishing the sky had gotten even darker. It had started drizzling and Hiccup had suggested they head back home. But they hadn't gotten far when it started pouring. The wind picked up and the dragons were having a hard time flying. Hiccup could hardly see the others though the rain. He could faintly hear the others trying to say something but to no avail.

Suddenly the wind started blowing violently in different directions. He could hear the others cry out in alarm and he could just barely hear Astrid screaming his name. But there was nothing he could do. He was helpless in a storm like this.

All of a sudden Toothless spun out of control, spiraling toward the water. Hiccup was able to straighten Toothless' tail at the last moment and water sprayed and stung his face. The basket carrying all the fish he had just caught went flying thought the air. Hiccup tried to grab it, but it slipped through his fingers.

He had completely lost the others now. He looked all around but couldn't see much past Toothless. The wind began to take him where ever it pleased. He tried going the direction he assumed home was, but it just tired Toothless out more, trying to fight the wind.

Hiccup started flying upwards to get out of the storm. Lightning flashed across the sky. He was almost there when it started hailing. He tried to continue upward, but the hail was hitting both Toothless and him extremely hard. He changed his course and began zig-zaging everywhere to avoid the hail. It didn't help much. They were pelted endlessly by the hail.

Hours went by. The hail had ended but the storm continued. There seemed to be no end to it. It was pitch black and still pouring. Hiccup finally passed out from exhaustion.

When he finally woke he and Toothless was falling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! It's really short I know but they'll get longer in the future.**

**Will update as often as possible.**


	2. Forgetting

**x Hiccup x**

"Toothless? Toothless!?" Hiccup yelled. They were falling rapidly. Hiccup gripped the saddle tightly. Toothless must be to tired to fly anymore. Hiccup looked around them hoping to see somewhere to land. It was pretty dark out so it was hard to see. Thankfully, the sun was just coming up so he was able to see a large mass of land just a head.

"Toothless! Wake up!" Hiccup shouted trying to get Toothless' attention. Toothless could faintly hear Hiccup calling him. He shook his head to clear his mind from the exhaustion.

Hiccup sighed with relief when Toothless began flapping his wings, but Toothless' altitude fluctuated constantly. They would begin to get a little higher, then they would begin to descend as Toothless started to get tired.

They were almost to land now. There was a cliff jutting out from the surrounding forest. "Looks like a good place to land," Hiccup told Toothless.

Toothless' flying became very erratic suddenly. His eyes began to droop. He started sway left and right. "Toothless? You okay, Bud?" Hiccup got his answer a few seconds later. Toothless could hardly keep them open at all. He blinked one second and the next was out cold mid-flight.

They were still a few feet in the air when Toothless passed out. He had almost reached the cliff. They fell straight toward it. Hiccup got ready to jump from the saddle, he didn't want to get caught under Toothless when they hit the ground. He tried to pull his prosthetic leg from its resting place but it wouldn't budge. Hiccup looked down and groaned. The part that kept his foot in place must have been hit by some hail in the storm. It was bent and keeping his foot pinned.

Toothless hit the ground hard. A sharp feeling shot up Hiccup's good leg and he heard a crack as his head hit the ground. He cried out in pain. Toothless skidded a few feet before coming to a stop.

Hiccup laid his head on the rough ground. It was taking all his strength just to keep his eyes open now. His head and leg was throbbing painfully. He sat up at an odd angle. He needed to unpin his other leg. He reached over and began working on it.

After a few minutes the foot came a'loose. He pulled it back and started pushing Toothless weakly. "Get... up... Bud..." Hiccup gasped in between pushes. Toothless moved a fraction of an inch. "This is going to take forever," he muttered. He continued to push, but Toothless wasn't reacting at all. "Come... on... get... up..."

Toothless started to stir. Hiccup winced. Toothless turned his head groggily to see who was pushing him. It took him a second to take in the fact that Hiccup was injured and he was making it worse. His eyes widened in alarm. He flapped his wings to get himself off Hiccup as fast as he could.

Hiccup sighed in relief. He looked toward Toothless, but he could hardly see anything anymore. Everything was so blurry. He shook his head in attempt clear vision. That had been a dumb idea. It just made it worse. Everything was blurring together. He could see a large black blur in front of him. The black seemed to be spreading until all Hiccup could see is blackness.

Hiccup was aware of a slight pain in his head. He must have fallen back down. He heard a weird strangled cry of alarm in the distance. He wondered if that was Toothless. The pain in his leg seemed to be fading away, yet the pain in his head wasn't. A weird sensation came over him, it was like he was drowning.

_Nothing to worry about. That dragon would save me if I was drowning. Wait. That's not right. Why would a dragon save me? I'm a viking. Vikings hate dragons... right?_ Hiccup was aware of his head starting to hurt more. _I need to get up. I... can't pass out. I can't leave Tooth... Too... _His head throbbed._ Wait. Who can't I leave?_ The pain in Hiccup's head was getting worse.

He still felt like he was drowning, yet something seemed to be going the opposite direction. _That's not right._ Although, Hiccup didn't have time anytime to worry anymore. He seemed to have finally reached the bottom of what had seemed an endless pit. He was really extremely tired now. He decided a little nap wouldn't hurt. Maybe it would make the pain in his head go away.

**x Toothless x**

Toothless had woken to a constant shoving on his back. It was kind of annoying. He went to move his body around, but it sorta painful so he just turned his head. He was surprised to see Hiccup on the ground pushing on him. Then he realized why. He was crushing Hiccup's leg. He got up as fast as he could.

He felt bad that he had hurt Hiccup, but it looked like he would be okay. Toothless began to worry though when Hiccup's eyes glazed over and he fell backwards. Toothless cried out in alarm. He ran over to Hiccup and began nudging him gently. Hiccup just rolled over and groaned. That's when Toothless noticed the huge gash on the back of his head. It seemed to be bleeding pretty bad.

Hiccup tossed around like he was having a bad dream. Toothless whimpered. He felt terrible for no being able to help Hiccup. He was so important to Toothless. Toothless couldn't bear to lose him.

Toothless began to pace back and forth. He noticed that Hiccup and gotten still. He bounded over and lit a fire near Hiccup. Then he settled down beside Hiccup to make sure he stayed warm and safe until someone came to help.


	3. Leaving Home

[A few days earlier]

**x Merida x**

"Mum! Dad! I'm leaving!" Merida shouted. She could see her parents upstairs, but she didn't feel like walking up there. She wanted to get going.

Her mother and father came down stairs. "Merida, how many time's to I have to tell you. A princess does not," Queen Elinor began quoting, but was interrupted.

"'Does not raise her voice,'" Merida finished in her best impression of her mom. Merida smiled. "I know mum. i just wanted to let you know I was leaving."

Queen Elinor smiled back. "Alright, Merida. Be safe."

"Have fun," King Fergus said.

Merida was hopping from foot to foot eagerly. "I will, don't worry." She ran over to hug her parents. Her father pulled her into a huge bear hug. It wasn't until she began gasping for breath that he let her down. She then hugged her mother, who was much more gentle. Once they were done Merida started backing away slowly.

"Bye mum, bye dad," Merida said as she was walking away. "Love you."

"Bye honey," Her mother called to her. Merida turned around and was almost to the door. She turned around one last time. Her father and mother were watching her as she left. They waved when she turned around and she waved back. She stood there for a few seconds.

She knew it might be a while before they saw each other again. She began to wonder if it was really okay to leave. Then she shook the thought from her head. She had been wanting this for a long time and her parents had finally agreed. She turned away before she could change her mind and raced out of castle.

Merida slowed down a bit once she was out of the castle. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air. She walked briskly through the castle courtyard and toward the stables. The servants waved goodbye to her as she passed and a few wished her good luck. She waved back to a few as she passed.

When she finally got to the stables she went straight to her beautiful horse, Angus. "Hey boy. How are you this morning? You ready to get going?" She spoke quietly to him. Angus shook his mane eagerly in response. Merida giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

She grabbed his saddle and tack from the side of the stable and began putting them on Angus. After she had finished she picked up the traveling packs from ground nearby. She slung them over his back and strapped them on. Lastly she grabbed her bow and arrows. There was a special strap on the travel pack that she could secure her bow to, and she hung her quiver of arrows onto the side of the saddle.

Merida took one last look to make sure she had everything. Once she was sure there wasn't anything missing she hopped on Angus' back, spurred him into a canter, and rode out of the castle.

After she was a little ways from the castle she started to slow down a little. She didn't want to tire Angus down too fast. As she was riding she began thinking about the things that had lead up to this trip.

She thought about how much her mother had changed after the whole marriage incident with the other clans. Her mother tried to make up for it all the time. Elinor had realized how much she had upset Merida by trying to marry her off without even telling her about it till the clans had already accepted. Merida and her mother had started doing more things together, not just princess training like they had before.

After a few months Merida had began to want to get out of the castle. Life was starting to get boring. She wanted go explore more. She had brought the topic up with her mother, and strangely enough it was her mother who suggested taking this trip.

She had told Merida that it would be good for her to get out of the castle for a while. Elinor had suggested she go take a trip to the towns and villages in the region they ruled. She had told her daughter that it would be good experience for her to go out and meet some new people. It would also give her break from her princess training.

Of course Queen Elinor had insisted at first that she have someone accompany her for safety measures, but Merida had eventually convinced her that she could easily take care of herself. Merida enjoyed her freedom and didn't want anyone tagging along.

Merida continued riding along for the rest of the day. Nothing of interest happened throughout the day and Merida was sore from riding so long. As it began to get dark she rode a little ways into the woods and set up camp.

She probably wouldn't reach the first village till tomorrow afternoon, so there was no sense in riding throughout the night. After she said good night to Angus she settled into her bedroll and fell asleep.


	4. The Dragon

**x Hiccup x**

Hiccup was slowly became aware of a very sharp pain in his head. He tried to move but regretted it instantly. Pain shot through his head. It hurt a lot, but it was strange. For some reason he couldn't remember why his head hurt so bad. He didn't remember falling or tripping on anything. He tried thinking back but he couldn't seem to remember. It was all very fuzzy.

He lay there for a few minutes. Hiccup couldn't move too much; the pain in his head made sure of that. So he opened his eyes to look around. The sky was overcast, and he was able to make out a bright spot in the sky straight ahead. Hiccup assumed it must be about midday. _How long have I been out?_ He wondered, since he still couldn't remember how or when he got here.

Even though it hurt he turned his head to the left. He wanted to get a better look at his surroundings. It seemed he was on a small patch of ground that was considerably bare. There were a few patches of grass here and there, but the ground was mostly packed dirt. A forest was about three feet away from his current position.

He turned his head to the right. There was a small patch of burnt ground near by. Hiccup wondered what could have made that. He pushed the thought from his mind for now. From what he could see the ground dropped off not far from here. He must been on a cliff or hill.

After just laying there for a few minutes, Hiccup decided he should probably get up. He couldn't lay here all day. It didn't look like there was anyone nearby so it might take forever, if ever, for help to reach him. Hiccup painfully pushed himself up into a sitting position. The pain in his head wasn't too bad at the moment, so he stood up. Once he stood up, he became aware of a consistent throbbing pain in his right leg.

He looked down to see how bad the damage was. As he looked down, Hiccup had the weirdest sensation. It was like he knew to expect it, but he it still surprised him to see the prosthetic leg. Why he had a prosthetic leg in the first place he had no clue, but he was starting to find it very odd that he couldn't seem to remember anything about himself.

Thankfully, his other leg wasn't so bad off. His boot was gone and his leg had some pretty nasty scratches. He put some pressure on it to make sure it wasn't broken or sprained. The leg throbbed painfully, but that was about it. He looked around and saw his boot about a foot away. He limped slightly over to it and slipped it on.

Then Hiccup headed for the forest. He decided he should look for a trail of some sort to follow. About the time he reached the forest he became aware of a faint whooshing sound coming from behind him.

As he turned around he gasped. A dragon was just flying up from behind the cliff. It was black as night and it eyes darted back and forth like it was searching for something. He couldn't believe it. If there was one thing Hiccup could remember it was that dragons were creatures you avoided at all cost, especially if you're Hiccup.

The dragon landed in the middle of the clearing and dropped something from his mouth onto the ground. Hiccup looked closer and saw that it was a pile of fish. The dragon was looking around trying to find something. Then his eyes landed on Hiccup. He almost seemed to smile, but to Hiccup it looked as if he had just found dinner.

He looked at the dragon one last time. Something didn't feel right. There seemed to be something different about this dragon. He wished he had more time to think about it, but the dragon started bounding over toward him. It took Hiccup's brain a second to kick into gear. Once it did, he took off into the trees behind him as fast as he could.

He had to get as far away from the dragon as he could. Hiccup could hear the dragon crashing through the forest behind him. The dragon seemed to be getting closer and closer. Hiccup wondered if the dragon would catch him. He hoped not. That dragon would probably tear him limb from limb if he got the chance.

It felt like Hiccup had been running from the dragon for ages, even though it had only been a minute or two. Hiccup noticed the trees were starting to get denser as he kept going. He could now hear the dragon struggling to keep up. Finally it got to where Hiccup could just barely run in between the trees. He couldn't hardly hear the dragon anymore.

Cautiously, he slowed down. He stayed tensed, waiting for an attack that didn't come. Slowly, he turned around to see what happened to the dragon. Hiccup started in surprise when he realized the dragon wasn't that far behind him. The dragon was just beyond a thick pack of trees pacing. It roared in what he assumed was frustration then shot a fireball into the sky. The trees were lit with a bright blue light for a second.

Hiccup was glad the trees were very hard to maneuver through from here to there, and that dragon was too large to get through successfully. Hiccup, who was leaned against a tree to catch his breath, sighed in relief. He was glad that was over for the moment. He looked back over to the dragon.

It had went from pacing to just sitting there, staring at Hiccup with a look of curiosity and a hint of sadness, almost like he couldn't believe he had just run from him. The look unnerved Hiccup. It gave him a sense of deja vu. For a second he felt like he had been in a similar situation before._ But that couldn't be. Why would I be near dragons?! _Hiccup thought to himself. It was starting to drive him nuts, not being able to remember anything. "Aaagghhh! I'm so confused!" He exclaimed out loud.

He sat down and leaned against the tree. He was so frustrated and confused now. He had no idea where he was or why he was here. It was starting to get to him. He couldn't think straight anymore.

He sat there against the tree for a few minutes. There was a cool breeze blowing through, and it helped calm him down. Once he had calmed down he got up.

He knew he needed to get out of this forest and away from that dragon which was still sitting there staring at him. He set off purposefully through the forest. He looked behind himself every few minutes, but the dragon didn't seem to move from the spot at all. Hiccup guessed he decided to give up the chase. At least he hoped.

After hours of walking, Hiccup finally reached a dirt road that looked as if it was used often. He would have shouted in relief if he hadn't been so exhausted. It was about dusk by now and starting to get dark. Hiccup didn't want to be out in strange lands at night it he could help it. So, even though he was dead tired he started down the road.

About half an hour passed and he still hadn't found a village or house to spend the night. He decided to just spend the night in the forest. He traveled a little ways into the forest. After a few minutes he heard a babbling brook in the distance, and he headed toward it. Hiccup found a nice tree to sleep under, and gathered some nice soft grass for bedding. He spread it across the ground. Then he curled up and fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
